Never Noticed
by Panda91593
Summary: Kaname starts to realize that he trusts Ichijo, and maybe he even loves him a little. But thats wrong, right? KanaxIchi also known as KuranxTakuma Rated T just to be safe for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! It' s a new VK Fanfic! THis time I paired up Kaname and Ichijo. I don't think this pairing has enough love. -sighs- but I must revive it! -laugh- okay well read on. **

**Appologies, it's is quiet short to say in the least. But it's kind of a test run to see if it takes.^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does, and I respect her and her characters.**

* * *

Ichijo stood in the window of his room, unable to sleep, yet again. He didn't mind the daylight as much as the others did. Hearing a stir from the room next to him, he pressed his ear to the wall that seperated his and Kaname's room. Sure enough he haerd it, the president was awake as well.

"President Kuran?" Ichijo said ever so quietly outside of the presidents door.

A few seconds of silence, and a single creek of floor boards later, Kaname answered the door. "Come in Ichijo."

With that Ichijo opend the door and closed it in one swift move, he stood in the door way. "Is something wrong President Kuran?" He asked holding his place by the door.

"No. I just was having a hard time getting to sleep this morning. Then I heard you stirring and it didn't quiet help to put my mind at ease." Kaname said resting on his velvet laiden, intricate black love seat. "Come sit down with me."

"Actually, I don't know why I was awake," Ichijo said taking a seat next to Kaname "I heard you and came to see if everything was okay, and here I am now."

"Ichijo, I think we should talk more often. I'm not comfortable letting my guard down around others, and I like being able to confide in somebody."

Ichijo nodded, "I think I can do that."

Kaname stood up and lightly brushed his hand over Ichijo's head, a slight flush went across his face. "Good night Ichijo." He said as he crossed the room to his bed.

Getting up Ichijo went to the door and left. He touched his hair where Kaname touched it, a chill went through him, but he just dismissed it and went to his own room.

* * *

**Please review! Tell me if I should continue, if not I'll take it down. Ido so hope they aren't out of character to badly. But then again it is fanfiction, not everything has to be perfect, right? Ok thanks. ~yuf**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichijo went to bed and eventually drifted off to sleep. Now and then his eyes would flitter open and he'd hear the slightest movement from the next room over. Kaname wasn't sleeping still. As Ichijo drifted back off into his light sleep he began to dream.

_Don't stop, keep running. he said to himself over and over. Whatever was chasing him was large and was ready to kill him. A gun shot sounded in the distance and he saw the redish pink light through the trees. _

_It was no doubt a hunter. A fast one at that. He kept slowing down as he felt his feet get heavy and his strides moved into a slow jog. _

_"Go faster!" He begged himself in his mind. "Please move faster!"_

_Then he tripped, tumbled down a slope and smashed headfirst into a large oak close to the shore. Behind him the hunter approached, his gun aimed at Ichijo._

_"...pare....o...ie....." The hunter said in a muffled voice._

_Ichijo tried to stand to protect himself, but he wouldn't move. In a frightening crack it was all over._

Kaname had entered Ichijo's room because he'd heard irregular movement. He walked in to see Ichijo thrashing about his bed, sheets and bedding completly kicked off, almost like he was trying to run while laying down. Not exatly thinking clearly, Kaname just wanted to to get Ichijo out of this dream.

"Ichijo." He said while approaching the end of the bed. Then he said it again, but louder. It wasn't waking the blond vice president. realizing this, Kaname reached out and lightly grabbed the top of Ichijo's foot and shook it slightly.

This small gesture awoke the vice president and caused quiet a shock to go through him. Ichijo jolted, sprang from his bed and pinned Kaname Kuran to the floor of his bedroom. His fist a tight ball raised above the presidents face, and his teeth bared, a low growl emited from somewhere deep in his throat.

"Ichijo." Kaname said calmly as if he couldn't see the fist or hear the growl.

Instantly the blond vampire lowered his fist and the growl stopped. He collapsed. As simple as that, he fell on top of Kaname.

Swiftly and gentaly Kaname rose to his feet, holding Ichijo. Laying Ichijo to rest, his gaze lingered for a second on Ichijo. _Whats this feeling? I think I need to clear my head. _Kaname thought shaking his head and taking his leave from the room.

* * *

**econd ChapterS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, I personally thank all reviewers who leave a _POSITIVE _review on these. But if you aren't a member how shall I thank you? I'll just thank you on here. Well My thanks goes out to Rie, who wrote**

**"Don't listen to the person who sucks, err, who flames.**

Takuma doesn't belongs to Sara, he's born to be a seme for Kaname. If someone  
can top Kaname, it's him."

**In which I laughed for almost a minute straight. So thank you.**

**Disclaimer: -see first chapter-  
**

* * *

That next night (our morning), Kaname had gathered everyone toghether in the main hall of the dorms. "There will be a new living arrangement in order." He said as everyone got seated. "Recently I've had a few complaints about certian people sharing rooms, and they think they deserve their own. Quiet plainly, I'm sick and tired of this crap. So I'm adressing it now. Rima, you will recive your own bed room, right next door to mine."

Rima's face lit up as much as it possibly could. Which unfortunatly was not very lit up, but everyone could tell she was muich happier than when she had first entered the room.

Ichijo was then hit wiht the startling fact that his own room was the only room next door to the presidents. "Um, Kaname..." He said slowly and then was cut off shortly after.

"I will be sharing my room with you Ichijo. I know you won't be a problem for me." Kaname said and started heading up the staircase, completely dismissing anyone else. "Meeting is over."

Ichijo suantered, well more of he just didn't walk with his usual giddiness, up the stairs. Instead of turning into his room, he turned into Kaname's. "Kaname, this is proposterous. Why can't Rima have one of the empty rooms?" He asked trying not to sound to whiney.

Kaname was seated at his black love seat. He turned to Ichijo and gave him a look that said _'don't argue, I'm in charge'. _"The other rooms are not fit for her." Kaname said is his average calm tone.

In his head Ichijo cursed loudly and jumped about on his hopes of getting his own room back. "Where...." Ichijo asked looking around for a second bed "will I be sleeping?"

"The maids couldn't get everything moved before nightfall. So I suppose you can sleep in my bed or on the seat" the pureblood said gesturing to the seat benethe him.

Yet again Ichijo cursed loudly on the inside and threw a fit. "That's kind of you Kaname." He said calmly while he gathered his night clothes from a nearby trunk. Ichijo changed, not really minding that Kaname was there.

Kaname watched Ichijo intently. He didn't mean to, it just kind of happened.

The bed was fairly well sized, at least a queen. Ichijo had chosen the bed versus the the seat because he could not lay down and stretch out on the seat without falling off. Therefore his only other option was the bed. Kaname didn't ever mention that he was going to be sleeping on the bed wether or not Ichijo was on it.

Ichijo tried not to sprawl out lik ehe did in his own bed, for fear of disrupting Kaname's sleep. He made almost six attempts to fall asleep, after turning for about the fifth time Kaname's voice broke the dark silence.

"You've turned five times, grunted twice, sighed eight times and yawned four times. Ichijo, what's on your mind, it's keeping you from sleeping."

Ichijo went a little red. That means Kaname hadn't been asleep the entire time. _Crap! Did he hear me mumbling to myself earlier? Ok, what did I say exactly? Oh, I don't rememeber!_ Ichijo thought but said, "It's just a foreign bed, not used to it."

"Liar. This is the third night this week you've been awake." Kaname said not even making the slightest shift in the bedding.

* * *

**Next time, some things heat up and someone gets their ass kicked! REVIEW!!! -lawls- please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: -read first chapter-**

* * *

I don't really know what is keeping me up lately. I normally wake up because I hear you up" Ichijo admitted quietly.

"Is that so? Why would I keep you from sleeping? Does my alertness worry you?" Kaname asked as he turned to face the blond.

Ichijo sighed a long deep sigh before answering with, "I suppose I just worry that you are stressed and I care. That or I'm just a very light sleeper."

Now, Kaname did not respond to this but instead he turned the other way and dozed off, thus leaving Ichijo to think about what he had just said.

_Had I just basically admitted that I cared for Kaname in more than a friend way? Wait what?! I don't care for him like that, that's just wrong!_Thought Ichijo.

That night Ichijo didn't sleep at all. Instead he tossed and turned and listened to the little sighs from Kaname.

The next morning (our night) Kaname was gone when Ichijo woke up. Glancing over at the clock, he almost had a heart attack. It read 12:00am. "I'm four hours late for class!" He yelped getting up and attempting to gather his school clothes.

That's when Kaname opened the bedroom door. Ichijo fell over when attempting to pull his pants on. Kaname glided over to help him.

Kneeling beside Ichijo, Kaname helped him to get to a sitting position and brushed the hair out of his face. "I was letting you sleep, since you didn't last night." Kaname sighed and said.

Making and extremely bold move, Ichijo closed the space between them. His lips met Kaname's and he was pretty sure he was gonna die any second. When Ichijo opened his eyes, he saw Kaname looking back. Almost as if he had been expecting this and was accepting it. Neither of them tried, or wanted to pull apart.

Kaname's tongue found it's way inside of Ichijo's mouth and began to explore slowly, as to savor every taste. That's when he bagan to think, _how many nights have I been awake jut trying to get him out of my mind? It's so very wrong but I hunger for him in more than appropriate way._

The blond began to whimper beneath him as he began to suck lightly on his tongue. Slowly but surely Kaname's hands reached Ichijo's blond hair, then it was that Kaname noticed the scent of Ichijo. It was subtle, but enticing.

_Was this wrong? Yes. Did if feel good? Yes. Should I stop? No._ Kaname thought.

Then was when Ichijo's eyes grew wide. This wa snot because of Kaname's hands in his hair, or the rock like bobject digging into his leg. But instead the shock that went through him was caused by another vampire. One of which was standing at the open doorway, jaw dropped and breathing nearly stopped. It was Aido.

"P-president Kuran?" Aido said nevously.

At that instant Kaname whipped around and forced Ichijo against an open trunk. Ichijo felt a tear in his skin and a rippling pain shot through his back. A hissing sound came from deep in his throatas he slumped against the trunk.

In what seemed like mere seconds foot steps were echoing through out the dorm. THis was the sound of vampires flocking to the scource of fresh blood.

Within those few seconds Kaname had flown to the door, threatened Aido, and slamed the door, locking it. Glancing at Ichijo, Kaname rushed to him. "I'm so sorry." He said helping the other vampire to his feet.

A cut almost three inches long was exposed and bleeding through Ichijo's night shirt.

Kaname, well he lost him self.

* * *

**Hey! fourth installment. Plz tell me wat you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

I know it' been a while, okay, forever. But this is up and you should be happy :)

* * *

Kaname's eyes turned a deep crimson when he edged closer to the wincing blond. The cut was beginning to heal it's self over like most wounds inflicted to a vampire. But Kaname wouldn't have that. Oh, no, he wanted that gash open for him to feed on, like his own personal buffet. Kaname pushed the blond onto the bed stomach first. Lowering himself he delved into the wound.

Ichijo gasped and moaned as Kaname closed his mouth over his tender skin. The light suckling coming from his superior was antagonizing, but he wanted more. I deep passion burned within Ichijo, and he was set on releasing it. Wriggling himself away from Kaname, he stole to the door. He knew he couldn't release this passion on Kaname.

For it was wrongful in every way. He was his cousin, and faithful friend. If he had let Kaname continue to feed it would make him his forever. Ichijo wasn't sure if that's what he wanted.

There was only one person he could turn to now. That person was Shiki. Shiki was a trusted and close friend.

Ichijo opened the door and escaped into the hall, completely shirtless and pants undone, he scoured the door numbers for Shiki's room. Upon finding it he pounded on the door until it was opened by Shiki.

"What's up Ichijo?" A very sleepy Shiki asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." Ichijo said urgently looking behind him for Kaname.

"Not now Ichijo. I'm to tired." Moaned Shiki.

"It's important, please." The blond vampire begged.

Shiki moved to the left a little and let Ichijo walk into his room. "What's so important?" he asked leaning against the door.

"It's about Kaname."

Now Shiki was all ears and completely awake. "Go on."

"He was feeding from me, and it was getting intense. If you know what I mean." Ichijo said getting gradually quieter and nervously messaging his shoulder.

"Like, sexually intense, or like, you wanted to feed from him intense?"

"Both, but more sexually I guess." He mumbled.

"You guess?" Shiki inquired moving towards Ichijo.

"It was, okay."

"Well, then why'd you run away? Didn't like it or something?"

"I was scared. He's my cousin technically, and if I let him continue I'd become his forever, and I don't know if I'm ready for that!" Ichijo cried out in exasperated tones.

A knock at the door sent chills through Ichijo's spine and through his feet into the the floor and back up his body. There was a another knock and Shiki got up to see who it was. Ichijo already knew, he could smell the vampire from a mile away. It was Kaname, and he didn't want to face him right now.

"Is Ichijo in there?" Kaname's voice rang from the doorway.

_Why ask, he already knows the answer._

"I need to talk with him." He said stepping onto the wood flooring. It creaked as Shiki moved out of the way to make room for the president.

Ichijo looked up and his eyes got wide. Kaname just smiled genitally and closed the door with Shiki on the outside of it.

* * *

End.

What'd you think? Other than it took forever to update.

k the bye ~Yuf


End file.
